My Boyfriend is a Fairy!
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira is a fairy while Lacus is an ordinary 16 yearold girl. Full summary inside.


A/N: Gah! I'm having trouble with the start of the next chapter of Things Happen. So it's going to take me a while to update that story though I already have their conversations planned out.

Summary: Kira is a fairy while Lacus is an ordinary 16-year-old girl. Kira is a fairy that hates humans because they always want to get what they want the easy way while Lacus is a very bubbly girl who only wants to be in the same class with her crush, Takuya. When these two meet sparks are sure to fly.

The fairies in their 'cute' form are very small and they don't look like what they look like in the anime, except when in their true form. To put it shortly they're like Kero from Card Captor Sakura, when in 'cute' form they look small and…cute while in their true form they look like what they originally look like.

Chapter 1

"Kira! Hey where are you? His Highness wants to see you!" Athrun (who is VERY small in fairy form) shouted while walking on the tall patches of grass. He was one of the most skilled fairies in their world and Kira's best friend, who is the prince of all fairies. He always hated looking for Kira since he always chooses the places where even a rock is hard to find even if it shouted 'I'm right here.' He sighed; looking for Kira is going to be hard and he was certain that Kira was in the mood to be alone right now.

He decided he'd get a better view if he flew up, but Kira might see him and just choose to hide from him, but walking isn't any better either so he decided to fly up and look for Kira.

888888888888888888888

Lacus was walking with Miriallia, best friend in the city doing nothing. They decided they'd spend the last week of vacation just hanging out together talking about stuff that interests them like clothes, music, the latest fad, lipstick and of course Lacus' crush, Takuya. They were walking looking at the dresses while Miriallia listened to some of her music. Lacus happened to catch a Takuya's blue hair. She instantly turned around and saw him walk in a bookstore.

She gasped "Milly it's Takuya! Quick! Tell me how I look!" Lacus said to Miriallia in a hushed but she wasn't listening, she was too busy enjoying Simple and Clean to hear Lacus.

"Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like be-"

"Milly!"

Lacus' shout made Mir take off her earphones and she looked at Lacus a little bit annoyed since she didn't hear the ending of her song. "What?"

"Takuya is here."

"Really where is he?" Mir looked around for any sign of him.

"He's in the book store over there." Lacus pointed to a bookstore and Milly went over there while pulling Lacus behind her and they saw him looking at a book. 'I wonder what kind of books he likes to read?' Lacus thought to herself 'It's only been a month since I've had a crush on him but I think I may be in love.'

"Hey Lacus maybe you should ask Takuya out. It's like what? A month since you started crushing on him right?"

"I don't know. All I want right now is to be with the same class with Takuya." Milly sighed, she doesn't know a way to bring them together so she thought Lacus' chances of being noticed by Takuya is lower than zero.

888888888888888888888

"Kira! There you are!" Athrun shouted as he went down. He looked at Kira who was lying on a patch of grass near a pond. His eyes were closed but Athrun knew he was awake. "Kira His Highness has be-" Athrun was cut off by Kira.

"Been looking for me so I can do the thing that I have to do so I can become king. I know, I know." Kira stood up and patted the dust off his clothes. "Well let's go we don't want father to be mad since you took so long to find me." Kira then flew off leaving Athrun to catch up to him.

"What do you mean I took so long to find you? Even the most elite of bounty hunters would give up trying to find you." Athrun answered back forgetting formalities since Kira told him to call him by his title ONLY if they are in royal duty since it annoyed him to be called 'prince' and he didn't want to feel that he was better than anyone.

"Then why didn't you transform into your true self?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah and if I did that I'd get in real trouble since you know transforming without permission is a serious crime."

"Yeah I know. I memorized the laws of our kingdom since I started to learn how to read."

"I sometimes envy you Kira; I wish I was a prince. You have the easy life."

"Then what say we switch clothes and you be prince in my stead and marry princess Fllay?" Athrun cringed at the thought. Every male in their kingdom knew of how…testy she can get. Those who didn't were the ones sent to prison for simply calling her 'Fllay' without the title. Kira was supposed to marry her to make their two kingdoms have a stronger bond. That wasn't going to happen for a long time but unfortunately his time was up. Kira has reached the age of 192 moons (A/N: which is like 16 years-old in real life.) and he was ready for marriage. Any prince would have been glad to marry Fllay since she had everything they wanted in a wife with a perfect body but Kira wasn't interested. He'd rather keep his freedom than marry a sluttish fairy.

"Um…On second thought you'd make a better prince than me so I decline but thanks for the offer." Kira frowned at Athrun. He was actually serious about switching places with Athrun. He's do ANYTHING not to marry Fllay. Even go to the human world…

Kira and Athrun reached the throne room and they faced Kira's father. Athrun knelt down as a sign of showing respect. The king looked at Kira and frowned a bit. He didn't like tardy people and Kira was no exception. "Kira." He said in a tone that showed he was serious.

"Father."

"You have proven yourself as one of the most powerful fairies in this land countless of times. You have proven to be a man among men and now the time has come for you to marry…"

"As you wish father…" Kira said in a barely audible voice but inside he was very angry he didn't like the idea of his life being controlled by others. 'Looks like I've got no choice…goodbye Symphonia. (A/N: this is the name of their world.) I just need one day before I can get things ready and go to the hu-'

Kira's thoughts were interrupted when his father began to speak again.

"And as you may already now you are to marry Princess Fllay and I have decided that you should marry at sundown." Kira's eyes widened. How was he going to get everything ready for his escape? While he tried to find a way to escape this sick marriage the door to the throne room opened and revealed a red-head with blue eyes. Kira turned around and his eyes widened even more as Fllay ran towards him and clutched his arm.

"Oh Kira! I am so honored to be your wife! I'll make sure that I provide you with everything you need…" she said the last part in a very sluttish tone. He almost vomited but he held it back.

"Now that you know what to do you are dismissed. Go to your rooms and get ready for the wedding. Athrun accompany Kira and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"Yes, sire." Athrun bowed and took his leave along with Kira who was relieved he was separated from Fllay.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider on the offer I gave you a while ago?" Kira asked desperately. If his plan to escape wouldn't work he could at least live life as a lowly peasant. Anything would be better than spending the rest of your life with Fllay.

"No, I'm sure I don't want to reconsider." Kira looked very disappointed but then he had an idea.

"If you won't be king then maybe my twin Cagalli would be happy to take the throne, after all she has a flat chest so no one would notice that she was actually a woman."

"Don't you dare involve Cagalli in your crazy ideas!" Athrun shouted to Kira. He laughed a bit now he really didn't have any choice. He'd just have to get the things he'd really need then make his get away.

They reached Kira's room a moment after Kira had planned out his perfect escape. When they got inside and closed the door Kira said something very strange to Athrun.

"Athrun, I'm entrusting Cagalli's safety to you. I know you'll take good care of her and never betray her." Athrun was confused with what Kira was saying. He didn't get why Kira would suddenly entrust him with Cagalli. Then Kira punched him in the stomach knocking him out.

"K-Kira…"

"Sorry Athrun but I can't afford to have distractions…you may think this silly but…you don't understand. Your whole life being controlled…not being given any freedom…I have to escape from that kind of life and I'll go to the place where no one can find me…"

Kira then gathered the things he'd need and put them in a bag. He looked outside his window and saw the sun was about to set. He didn't have much time so he gathered energy around him and prepared to cast a spell. A purple aura surrounded him and he started to chant some ancient magic stuff. A symbol of a star appeared on where he was standing and he transferred the energy he was gathering to it. It took him a while until he felt the symbol under him was ready. He said the final word which was needed to open the portal which was actually the symbol beneath him.

"Release!" After he said that the symbol started to change and it became a swirling vortex which slowly pulled him down into the human world. Kira took one last look at Athrun who started to wake up. Athrun saw what Kira was trying to do and he tried to stop him but he was already too late.

"Kira!" He held out a hand to him as if he could reach him and pull him up. Tears were coming down from his eyes now. He knew he wasn't going to see his friend again.

"Goodbye…Athrun…take care of Cagalli." Kira said his final goodbye to Athrun. And he realized what Kira had meant with what he said earlier.

"Kira…I promise…I will take care of Cagalli." Athrun vowed as he fell to his knees and cried.

888888888888888888888

It was already 5:00 p.m and Lacus was walking home. Milly had already gone home ahead of her so she had to walk alone. Lacus mind thought of Takuya again. She blushed when she realized what she was thinking. She made a turn on a street which would lead her to her house when she found that her surroundings had changed. She looked around and she saw that she was inside a shop. She looked around and saw the owner of the shop was a very weird looking guy.

She ignored him and went to look at the books that they had. Nothing really caught her interest until she came on a book that seemed different from the others it had a purple aura emanating from it. She picked it up and saw it had weird writings on it for a title.

"Book of the Fairies." She read the title and she was a bit surprised at herself. How did she read that? She didn't know what those words are called in the first place so she shrugged it off. She looked at the book for a while and she became hypnotized somehow. She went over to the old man.

"I'd like to buy this book please." The old man just nodded and Lacus' surroundings changed again. She was already inside her room in her house when she came to her senses. Then she realized she was holding the book and she wondered how she got into her room. She didn't remember ever going out of the shop. As she was trying to figure out how she got to her room she accidentally dropped the book and the book was opened at the middle. Lacus saw more weird writings and she read it again.

Seven stars of heaven I plead to thee,

Open the gates to the other side,

That what lies beyond comes forth,

And show me what real happiness is,

Come out my little fairy!

Lacus was a bit embarrassed after she had read that. She was already too old to believe in fairies. What if Milly finds out that she bought a book about fairies? She threw the book and it landed on the floor. Then a purple light began to radiate from the book. Lacus turned around and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A small creature was coming out of the book. It looked human but was too small to be one.

'I-is this really a f-fairy?' Lacus thought to herself as she watched the little creature open its eyes and look at her.

A/N: Umm…Tell me what you guys think? Oh and Meerclyne didn't know you hated ShinnxCagalli fics so much. Well I hate AthrunxLacus if it makes you feel any better.


End file.
